


Pet play

by Fluffy_Clouds



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 16:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Clouds/pseuds/Fluffy_Clouds
Summary: Sex
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)





	Pet play

New to this so uhhh tigger warning?  
⚠️harsh words, over stimulation, poly relationship⚠️  
Let's start and enjoy. this ship is dreamnapfound  
_________________________________________________  
No ones pov:  
Dream was on the phone with Sapnap when Dream brought up that George had sent him a photo of cat ears. "Why would George even have cat ears in the first place?" Sapnap said "honestly I have no idea maybe it's like his cousins or something." Little did they know George loved to wear ears and tails when he's alone.

A few days later  
Sapnap announced that George is gonna come and visit him as well as Dream and they'll try to stream or blog, but George had other ideas in mind.

George's pov:  
I pack my suit case with all my favorite clothes and I hide some of my favorite toys (not what you think) for example my favorite collar, ears, and tails I mean you never know when you need them. After a few hours I thought I should start driving to the airport. I turned on my favorite music artist and sang along. By the time the album was over I was at the airport. So I grabbed my mask and put it on.

And yes I did get tested for covid and it was negative so I'm ok to meet up with them.

While I was on the plane I started to get horny "god why now.." I whispered to myself. It felt awkward being horny on a plane where anyone can see and nothing to please you so I just sat there with a tight feeling in my pants.   
After a few hours I had fell asleep since I had put a blanket over myself. When I woke up I looked out my window to see that we weren't over the ocean anymore. 

I look out the window and see something I had never seen before.

America

I wasn't very surprised to be honest it didn't look very different but it felt different for sure. I jumped a little when I heard a voice come over the speak above me. "We are starting to make our descent into Texas please put on your seatbelt and put all small ideas under the chair in front of you." The nice lady said over the speaker in a calm voice. 

Im so excited I'm going to see Dream and Sapnap for the first time in person I can't wait. As I started to look for my bag at the luggage pickup i felt like i heard my name being called but i brushed it off as someone else's name because it's an airport you never know. I found my bright blue bag and was about to grab it when someone else had grabbed it from the conveyor belt, "uh excuse me that's my ba-" I look up and see a eyes that looked really familiar to familiar.

"D-dream?" I was gonna be so embarrassed if it wasn't Dream but i somehow knew it was him even without seeing his face before this. "Oh, dammit I didn't think you would know with the mask." It really was him the voice sounded just like the soothing voice through the headphones, "oh my gosh it really is you!" I start to tear up a little and practically lunge myself at him giving him a hug I never wanted to leave. "Whoa that was unexpected I knew you would be happy but not this happy." Dream said letting out a laugh out after the sentence.

I felt two more arms wrap around my back, I turn my head and see the one and only Sapnap "bro you can't just give Dream a hug and not me!" I turned around and gave Sapnap a hug as well it felt so fake like all of this would go away if I pinched myself. "I can't believe it! It's really you." I said looking at both of them tears falling down my porcelain face. "Aw Georgie I not need to cry." Dream said wiping the tears off my face.

I look down in embarrassment and remember that I might still have a boner from earlier in fear I say "Oh well.. we should probably g-get going before any fans notice!" I think they knew I was scared because I was speaking fast so they just started walking Dream holding my bag and Sapnap fighting to hold it.

'God I hope they didn't notice' I thought to myself almost as if I was screaming. When we got to the car Dream was going to drive and Sapnap was going to sit in the back with George so he didn't feel left out. 

No ones pov:

George appreciated it but right now he really didn't want to be caught with a boner next to his best friends. "Soo George what did you pack you bad was pretty heavy." Dream said looking back for a second before looking back at the road, George realized that they might find all the ears and find him weird so he just made up a excuse "oh well I know it's only a week but I thought I should bring an extra pair of clothes just Incase we go swimming or something." Little did he know saying this would bring some things he wasn't ready for.

They got home and George awed at how huge the house was he wasn't expecting a bug house like this." Dream this house is huge! How much was it to rent?" George questioned while looking at Dream unlocking the front door, "oh silly George I'm not renting it I own this house, I bought it a while ago so me and Sapnap could live together." Dream said almost wheezing at the statement George had said. 

After Sapnap gave George a tour around the house. George couldn't believe how Dream could even afford buying this house. George sat down on his bed which was more comfortable then he thought it was gonna be. While George was unpacking Dream knocked on his door asking if Sapnap and him could help with a fast response he declined. This made the two boys suspicious as if they were synchronized they nodded their heads at each other and opened the door only to find George on the ground with dark brown bunny ears on and trying to hide all his other "toys". 

George glowed bright red trying to convince the two boys that it's just a hobby and not what they are thinking but it was to late. George was pushed against the wall by Sapnap and in which Sapnap put his leg in between George's leg to grind against his dick. Letting out a greedy moan wanting more George started to grind himself onto Sapnap's leg like a animal in heat. This made Sapnap hard as well as Dream letting go of George Sapnap whispered something to Dream in which Dream walk to where George has hid his toys. 

George knew exactly what was going to happen and he was excited. Dream looked at George basically asking if this was ok with him giving a fast nod George seemed as excited as a puppy going for a walk. Sapnap smirked and got on to his knees pulling down George's pants and boxers leaving George's dick untouched and hard. Dream handed Sapnap a collar he had found in a drawer it was pink with a long chain on the end just the sight of it made George excited. 

He had been waiting for this for years he might of not been good at expressing his feelings but he would try his best and he would express more feeling today then he would have by himself. Sapnap put the collar around George's neck tight but not to tight to where he couldn't breath of course. "Wow this is such a pretty sight done you think dream?" Sapnap said in a teasing voice, "very pretty but I feel our little bunny is missing something." Dream said in a tone that was hard to describe but it made both Sapnap and George hard. 

Dream grabbed some thigh high socks and what has seemed to be panties and a bra (ew I hate the word panties 😃) almost looks like a swimsuit but not for swimming. Dream knew this would look amazing on George so he went over to George and lifted his arms and took of his baggy hoodie and put both on the 'man bra' (ew I hate this terms 😭) and 'panties'. George's erection almost bulging out of bottoms, The two taller men Admired their work "so what do you think pandas do think we are done?" Dream said "hmmm yeah I think he looks ready" George is now whimpering needing attention. 

The two took notice to this and pushed George onto the bed beside them Sapnap sucking and gives love bites to George's neck looking for his sweet spot while Dream palmed George's dick through the cloth making the small bottom moan from the sudden touch. Sapnap found a part on George's neck that made him moan louder then he already was. Sapnap abused this spot on George's neck while Dream took off his shirt and grabbed the chain coming of the collar "ok Sapnap you can stop I think I have an idea." Dream said in a seductive manner, letting go of George's neck Sapnap backed up and let Dream do his thing. "Hey pretty boy if you would be so nice and sit up for us." George complied but was confused. George was sitting with his legs beside him in a V looking position (you know the thing you would do in like 2nd grade that you were told would get stuck)

Dream Signaled Sapnap to go behind George while Dream would be in the front, Dream pulled down George's bottoms which let George's now throbbing dick bounce up waiting to be touched, Dream then put his head down and licked the slits gently to tease George Dream took in the tip of George's dick and started to suck at a slow pace. Sapnap now behind George's showed George three fingers and said "suck you slut" George happily covered the three fingers in his saliva, George made sure to get the fingers fulling covered. Sapnap pulled the fingers out "you ready baby?" Sapnap said in low voice next to George's ear which made George shiver, barely able to speak from the pleasure Dream was already giving him he nodded his head, that was all Sapnap needed to put one finger into George. George let out a load moan and signaled to Sapnap that he could put another finger in, Sapnap now put two of the three fingers in waiting for a okay to move. "Hmph..mm" George tried to hold in his moans but it was to much he hadn't been touched like this in years has it really been years?  
Sapnap could tell that George was unsure so he left a few love bites on George's neck and collar bone, slightly pulling on George's chain. Sapnap thought it was ok to start moving now and slowly thrusted his fingers in the smaller man. George was in full bliss even if it was only a little if touch he couldn't help but get excited. It almost seemed like George was twitching his tail but it was just he legs shaking from the touch the two men were giving him. 

"Awww come'on baby this isn't the best we can do" dream mocked taking his mouth off George's length leaving a string of saliva. Sapnap took out his fingers and slowly rubbed George's hole teasing him. George was mad and when he was mad his British accent would be more obvious, both of the other males found this absolutely adorable. "Mmmmm...p-please just fill me..." George moaned with deep blush on his face trying to keep being stubborn "oh? What was that I didn't here you can you say it louder?" Sapnap said in his sassy tone. "I said" George hesitated fully knowing what they wanted "please fill me up..m-masters" George knew he messed up when he said that last word he couldn't go back now.  
_________________________  
2045 words in all! Hope this is ok because it took awhile also next part is gonna get even spicer


End file.
